Beginnings
by THE real assistant
Summary: All stories start somewhere. And a lot of them are different for many people. (May make more chapters if I can. Rated T because of zombies)
_**((A:N: I bet you thought you've seen the last of me. Ha, nevermind that. It's been since December since anyone on this site has seen me, and in that time there's been a lot going on. I took a longer hiatus than I wanted too, and in that time my life has gone downhill. Honestly, not everything has been fixed right now, and this has been written over the past few weeks as a coping mechanism of sorts. I've been reading a book called "World War Z", and being the Ace Attorney fan I am, decided to cross it over with it. And by the title, you've guessed it, it's a zombie book. They even made a movie off it (I haven't seen the movie yet, I've only read the book. So the fanfic will be based off the book). Anyway, let's get this show on the road. Here's a guide!**_

 **[Interviewer actions or current actions]**

The story in the person's own words

"This is talking of course"

 _ **Interviewer talking**_

 _ **I don't own Ace Attorney or World War Z! All titles go to their respective owners))**_

 **El Paso, Texas**

 **[Ms. Wright does not say anything about my train being late when I finally get to the station, only smiling kindly as she reaches forward to shake my hand. She is definitely a different person than the one woman in the pre-war photo. Looking more mature in her pitch black suit and work pants, almost like a spy, although her eyes still hold a childlike glee. Of course, that personality was hidden deep in the eyes of the woman before me. I grab the recorder from my bag as we walk to the jeep out in front of the station, since she was already talking]**

It's strange, really. When people ask me what the absolute worst experience I had in the war, the first thing that doesn't come to mind was losing my Daddy. **[She shakes her head, laughing]** It's sad, really. I saw him eaten right before my very eyes, unable to help him, while my step brother had to drag me away with the help of his co worker... I had no idea back then, the first time I had seen what a Zack _ **(1)**_ was was the very last time I've seen my Daddy as well... My Daddy. For most people, that'd be the answer... But not me. The worse memory would be when I was forced into that helicopter.

It was when my step brother and his co worker, Apollo and Athena... Don't worry, you can put their names in. _ **(2)**_ They found out the military had been taking some people out of the area to a refugee camp by chopper... The thing was, there wasn't enough room for all three of us, only for one... _ **(3)**_ The night they heard about this, they were arguing for hours. I was almost afraid that Apollo's shouting would attract the Zack in the area, since I literally saw hundreds of them when we got out of the courthouse. _**(4)**_

Although they were arguing, it wasn't about who would get on the chopper, but what would happen after we dropped one of us off into the chopper. Apollo wanted to head North, while Athena wanted to head to the ocean. I honestly thought both were dangerous paths, and that they should take some other path. Can you believe it? I honestly thought there was a way for them that was completly safe? I was that optimistic back then! Of course, they wouldn't allow me to voice my own opinion, probably because they theorized I was going to think irrationally after my Daddy's death, and who could blame them?

 _ **Were you traumatized about your father's death?**_

Well... Yes and no... In a sense, I had lost a Daddy before. You see, Phoenix Wright was my step Daddy, but he was a better Daddy than Daddy ever was. But it's not like I didn't care, I cried the whole way to our hideout, which was a room in an abandoned apartment building. I rarely spoke anymore at that point... Anyway, I didn't say anything after that. The next day was when Athena pulled off her "Project Boom" as she liked to call it.

 _ **Were you and your step brother aware of said "project"?**_

Of course we were! "This is stupid!" was what Apollo would say. "You're going to get yourself killed, and then where would we be?!" She always responded with the same excuse, that no matter what, she's going to get eaten by a zombie anyway. Or that she'll freeze to death.

 _ **What exactly was this "project"?**_

She would find a car with the keys still inside, something large, like a truck maybe, and attract as many Zack as she could with the horn. The idea was to distract them long enough for Apollo and I to get to the chopper.

 _ **And did this plan work?**_

 **[At this, she hesitates, biting her lip as she thought of a reply. At this point, we are both inside the jeep, the desert all around us going by in a blur. She glances out the window next to her as she thinks, the long, brown hair on her head almost falling into her face]**

 _ **... It didn't work, did it?**_

 **[She quickly shakes her head, glancing towards me again]**

No, I'm sorry. It's just... The last time I saw her was when she was driving a truck followed by Zack... Dozens of them... **[She gave a sheepish laugh as he shook her head, holding a hand to her eyes as she did, looking as if she was wiping tears away]** She didn't even know how to drive, but she did it anyway. I guess we were just that desperate. I never saw her again after that, I don't know where she is today.

 _ **What happened after she drove off?**_

Apollo and I were hiding in the apartment building's lobby when she drove off. When we were sure it was as safe as it was going to get, we ran. We ran as if the devil was at our heels. We didn't have anything but the clothes on our back and a few possesions, so nothing weighed us down. We got to the chopper easily, with only a... Few major distractions.

 _ **Such as..?**_

What do you think? Zack. A few people who were just too damn desperate for their own good. Or even a... What were those things called? Quislings? _**(5)**_ There were a few of those too.

 _ **What was it like when you got to the chopper?**_

It was, surprisingly, calm. You'd think that there'd be a lot of people, but most of the people in Japanifornia had evacuated the center of the city at that point, so there were a few dozen people. There were some troops with dogs, sniffing people for infected. There were a few infected, but there was no trouble besides that. I got on the chopper, and Apollo left before I could convince him to come with me.

 _ **Do you know why he didn't want to come with you?**_

He probably wanted to make sure Athena was safe... Or to just look for more friends.

 ** _I see... What I don't get is how this was worse than seeing your father die. Care to explain why?_**

... I... I think so... When we lifted off, we had a view of the highways below. There were three highways leading out of the city, all filled with cars... Only one problem. Each highway was jammed with cars, and some people were unable to get out of their car to run faster than traffic so they could get away from Zack. Some people hid in their cars to buy a few hours of time, most likely. While others shot the Zack through their windows... Idiots, breaking their last line of defense so the Zack could get them... The highways were a mix of red, purple, and black from all the gore, the highways littered with bodies. It was all just...

 **[Ms. Wright had finally glanced up, noticing that we had finally made it to the city, seeing the hotel down the street. She smiled towards me as she brushed her hair out of her face, the locket on her suit's collar almost glowing in the light]**

Sorry, I almost cried there for a second... Thank you for the talk, Sir. It's what I've needed, honestly...

 _ **It's no problem, Ms. Wright. And if I may ask one last question, if you knew that Athena or Apollo were alive, would you go and rescue them?**_

Of course I would! But I think you should ask them, if they're alive, if they actually want rescuing. And please, Sir. **[She winks as I begin to turn off the recorder, opening the jeep's door, the smile on her face warm as she smiled]** If we ever meet again, just call me Trucy.

 _ **((1:Military slang for a zombie.**_

 _ **2:Most names are taken out for legal reasons.**_

 _ **3:It is unclear as to why there was a limited amount of people allowed on the choppers sometimes when most choppers held over the required amount.**_

 _ **4: It is unclear how many zombies were in Japanifornia once a major outbreak came.**_

 _ **5:Humans with zombie like characteristics. While they acted like zombies, Zack still attacked and ate them as if they acted "normally"))**_

 _ **((A:N: Ah that was nice. It's been a few months since I've written anything, so this is a nice warm up writing or something. Heck, I might make this a multi story thing to take my mind off stuff. Anyway, R &R, your flames warm my family))**_


End file.
